The Lost Girl
by Lena Sauran
Summary: A mysterious girl from one of the shinigami's past enters the Academy but will he remember her or will she remain lost forever? EDITED Pre-Huedo Mundo Arc #1
1. Change in the Rain

**The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? signs off**

**Chapter 1: Change in the Rain**

Rain was good for one thing, washing away blood. Dying was never easy. A whole life ended in the span of a heartbeat. Ended by the slash of a sword through tender flesh. One day perhaps it would make sense, but then, it left two children at the feet of samurai bent on destruction. It was the warring states era when the girl and boy lost their right to exist in the world of the living. The boy had died protecting the girl, as he had all of her life. Death separated them cruelly, but mercy was never something that came easily or without a price.

She hadn't crossed over right away. It was not easy for a soul to be lost. She was lost without her brother. Finally, after years of the girl wandering the rice fields where she had died, the girl came across a hollow. It wasn't particularly smart or powerful, but to a child, it was scary. It had taunted her, played with her emotions until she had finally gotten so angry, that she blacked out the next few moments of her spiritual existence. There was a pulse in her ears, like blood rushing when there was no blood left in her. There was survival instinct and power. She wasn't running away from this squid-faced freak.

"_You will die, girl, your soul will be delicious…."_

"I'm already dead, you sick freak!" she snapped, oh yes, she had always known it. She had known all along that she was dead. When you see your body lying face down in the mud and water of a rice patty, it made things rather crystal clear that you were dead and alone.

"Yet, such a strong spirit, if I didn't know better from that chain in your chest, I would say that you were a Shinigami." The hollow cackled, it's eyes widening slightly though at feeling a new spiritual pressure entering their little arena. It turned slightly; it never saw the burst of spiritual pressure that accompanied the girl's foot slamming into the mask, shattering it with devastating accuracy. She'd watched people over the years, she was not powerless. She was alone, but even her brother would never tell her that she was powerless. He'd always told her that she was more powerful then him and stronger because she knew how to care without restriction. She had the strongest heart in the world.

It started to rain as she skidded to a halt in front of a rather shocked looking man in a set of black robes. The man watched her with kind, yet surprised eyes. His hair dusted his shoulder and she didn't get up from her position, something in her told her that this man was more power then she could ever dream of attaining.

"Oi, a ghost fighting back against a Hollow and succeeding, what an interesting child you are." The man said with a small smile, "Tell me, what keeps you bound to this place?"

"I can not find my brother; I do not wish him to be alone like me, Sir."

Maybe this man was a prince or a king, or a knight. He was so much larger and more powerful then she had ever come across before. It was not something that she knew how to address. It wasn't something that they could train or know how to deal with. She didn't dare look up at the man after he'd started speaking to her. He forced her to look up though with a gentle hand on her hair, just above the awry ponytail that rested high on her head.

"Your brother is not here, little one, so it is time for you to search elsewhere for him. More of those creatures will come after you here and place all the living souls here in danger. You must pass on to the Soul Society as your brother no doubt already has. There you will find peace." The man explained, watching the girl.

The girl just nodded quietly and watched him for a long moment; his eyes were kind and understanding. He wasn't a threat to her and he wasn't lying to her. It was hard for someone to see her and it not be her brother coming back for her, but this man said that her brother would be where he would take her. She had to trust in that.

"It's raining…." She said, quietly, looking to the sky for a long moment, "It is always raining…."

The shinigami placed the halberd of his sword to her forehead and she felt a peace wash over her with the rain. The Shinigami had been a young Ukitake Juushiro. She remembered his kind words to her, but finding peace was not easy on the girl either, for she was as lost in Soul Society as she had been in the real world.

**_Five Years Later_**

"Kaida-chan!"

The girl turned when she heard her name and gave the dark-haired girl a smile. "Ohayo, Momo-chan!" she replied with a bright smile, "Are you home visiting Toushiro-san?"

Kaida had an arm full of vegetables, feeling that odd gnawing in her stomach that had long ago become familiar but not entirely understood. Perhaps it was just that nagging feeling in her gut that she would never find her brother.

"Yes, it is my day off and I have to tell Little Shiro about meeting a real live Captain!"

Kaida smiled at Momo's enthusiasm. Momo had joined the Shinigami Academy. It was a great honor. It had been a long time before she had settled in at Gran's home in Rukongai. The little old woman helped the lost ones find their way. Momo ruffled the younger girl's high ponytail before bouncing off to find her best friend.

"See you around, Kaida-chan!" Momo beamed over her shoulder.

Kaida gave her a little wave before looking down at the armload of vegetables with a small amount of disdain. It wasn't something she enjoyed and she heaved a small, off put sigh. She didn't know why Gran kept asking her to gather food type of things; it wasn't like she ate anything. Gran had her do it every day though, it was her chore. Kaida understood needing to contribute, but she didn't understand the purpose of the chose. The food always seemed to vanish too.

What Kaida didn't understand was that Gran hadn't come across her (or any of the children that were there) by accident. Gran was one of the oldest souls in Soul Society and she had come across many Shinigami in her time. They all needed guidance and she usually arranged for it, one way or another. The girl had been brought to her attention by Ukitake. He had told her that the girl had dispatched a hollow with very raw and untrained spiritual pressure. Gran had seen for herself that the girl had talent. Ukitake had asked her to look after the girl until the hunger started, but Kaida was a stubborn child.

_**Twenty Years Later**_

Decades of gathering fruits and vegetables had finally tempted the more grown Kaida to taste something. It had been an apple. It had been raining that day too. It was a rare day that it rained in the Rukongai. Yet even in Soul Society, there were seasons and times of change. Perhaps like Persephone, once the bite was taken, her life was changed forever. With that bite of apple, the nightmares began.

It was always the same; there was always a woman in the rain. It was the woman with eyes the color of steel and hair that was such a pale blonde that it was nearly white. She always wore a blue and teal kimono that was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at it. She was always saying something and Kaida could never hear her over an odd roaring in her ears. Then it felt like she was ripped apart and woke up drenched.

She rubbed her face and sighed as she looked around. This time the blankets were soaked as well. Who was that woman? What was she saying? She pulled her knees up into her chest. She was feeling so alone. Momo was gone now, a seated officer in Squad 5 under Captain Aizen. Toushiro was gone and was the Seireitei's new young Captain of Squad 10. She never saw them anymore. Only Gran was there still, an ever-present influence, yet never interfering. Kaida didn't know what was going on. She finally shoved the unruly red hair out of her dark eyes. Retrieving a new blanket, Kaida wandered out into the night, looking at the stars. Even in the Soul Society, there were stars.

"What is wrong, Kaida-san?" she heard a soft voice ask.

She turned, wrapped up in her blanket, to see the diminutive figure of Gran watching her with those knowing eyes barely hidden by many wrinkles. Kaida looked at the ground after a moment, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"If you want to fear, you have to listen with all that you are, young one."

When Kaida looked back up, the old woman was gone, leaving her words behind her. The girl pulled the blanket closer around her and turned to go back to her bed. It was never easy to hear in the rain.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

_Another night on that rainy field, feeling the cold seeping into her bones. That woman stood there, yet she seemed to be the only thing in the scene that was not soaked to the bone. She always seemed too beautiful to be true, too perfect. It wasn't something that was easy to believe in, to believe it wasn't a dream. This was not safe, this was not home, no, this was hell. Maybe she deserved hell for as long as she had roamed the Earth as a spirit._

_After so long and so much rain, Kaida was beginning to lose her patience and her sanity. "SPEAK UP, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" she screamed at the spirit, knowing she was supposed to listen, but it was never easy. The rain turned to a drizzle, only more miserable in the fact that it had failed to stop. The woman was then right there, those pale eyes and pale hair, a blade thrust deep into Kaida's belly and out of her back. Kaida coughed hard as the spirit leaned in to whisper in her ear._

"_If you wish to command me, child, you must speak my name or you will die here."_

_It was a whisper in her mind. One that had slowly built to regular speech tone that she could hear. Ame-no-Mi-Kumari. The name had come to her in a rush, pouring over her like a typhoon, drenching her from head to toe. The power filled her spirit until she thought she would burst. It was a rush and a thrill. The kind of thrill that could inspire or terrify all at once. Her dark eyes closed for a moment as a weight formed in her palm. Then her other hand joined it's mate on the hilt and tugged the blade out of her mid-section and lifting it high over her head, power trailing down through her as the pain traveled up. There was nothing gained without pain, she knew that, nothing came for free._

"_Pour, Ame-no-Mi-Kumari." She said, quietly, almost a whisper through the pain._

Dark eyes snapped open, her fingers wrapped firmly around the hilt of a zanpaktou that was far different then any she had seen before. It was the length and width of a broadsword, the hilt wrapped in blue ribbons with teal and blue ribbons dangling from the pommel. The room was decimated and soaked, like a maelstrom had ripped through it. She didn't know what to think for a moment. She had skipped from a simple sword straight to a Shikai. Water-based it seemed. It wasn't like she didn't know about what Shinigami were and the stages they went through. Toshiro and Momo had gone through it, granted Momo had been much more open with the information then Toshiro.

"_Well done, young dragon."_ A voice whispered in her head before the sword changed in her hand. It grew smaller until it was a standard katana. Kaida's eyes widened as the doors of her room slid open to reveal three people standing there. Gran stood between Captain Ukitake Jyuushiro and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Kaida didn't realize that she was shaking.

"Oi then, quite the mess you've made here." Ukitake said with a small smile to the girl.

"Just like her brother." Byakuya murmured to himself, watching the girl.

"It seems that it is time for you to enter the Shinigami Academy, Abarai-kun." Ukitake said with a grin, glancing at his comrades there.

It was time for such a great honor? Why her? She didn't move from her spot there on the floor, the sword in her hand as the only measure of comfort as the clouds outside released the torrential downpour that always seemed to mark change in her life.

**AN: **

**Japanese meanings:**

**Ame-no-Mi-Kumari – Goddess of Water**

**Ohayo- Good Morning**

**Kaida – Young Dragon**

**All Spirit Dialogue will be done in Italics, thanks. REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE THEM! Even flames, tell me if I suck please, tell me if you want more!**


	2. The Dragon

**The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? signs off**

**Chapter 2: The Dragon's Storm**

The collision of wooden swords sent painful vibrations up her arm. She gritted her teeth and bore down under it though. Kaira had never been a coward or a quitter. Sweat gleaned on her brow and fatigue gnawed at her like a persistent dog. She refused to back down though. The instructor glared at her over that wooden sword. She wasn't backing down. Despite how many times he'd connected, she refused to go down. She was fighting the instructor because she'd already put four other students in the medical division for breaking them. For being dead, these people sure broke bones easily. She gritted her teeth together and tightened her grip on the sword. The air was sticky, humid.

"Guard your left, Abarai-kun." Her instructor snapped at her.

Kaida was really starting to lose her temper. She growled softly, blocking a vicious strike from the left with the follow through of a strong left-hook. Her instructor was caught by surprise, it wasn't exactly the honorable thing to do in a sword fight, but he'd told her to guard her left more. Her instructor took the hit to the jaw and stumbled back. She heard the whispers behind her as she took a knee, trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted, but she refused to quit. She heard the whispers but didn't understand what they meant. Who was this 'he' that they were all talking about?

"_Is it true that she's related to him?"_

"_She skipped right to Shikai as just a kid."_

"_He was one of the first lieutenants to achieve Bankai, it makes sense."_

All the talking buzzed in her ears like angry bees, the long red hair shadowing the annoyance on her face. She wanted so badly to scream at them all to shut the hell up. The air had thickened with moisture, droplets forming on the windows as dark eyes glared at the floor and her jaw clenched, her hand white-knuckled on the wooden sword. The instructor finally dismissed them all, going off to talk to the girl's caretakers about her lack of respect and discipline. She took a few deep breaths, knowing she had to calm herself down. She knew someone was there, watching her. She finally looked up to see Hinamori Momo, Fukutaicho of the 5th Division holding a towel out for her.

"Seems you've made quite an impression, Kaida-chan." She said with a ghost of a smile for her one time friend.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" she gasped and shakily pushed herself up.

"Don't bother getting up, Kaida-chan, we are not on such formal terms."

Kaida heard the exhaustion in her friend's words and looked up at her, really looking at her this time. This was not the same bright girl she'd last seen, but that was not surprising, giving everything that her precious Captain Aizen had done to her. Kaida's hand tightened on the sword when she thought about what that bastard had done to Momo and Toshiro. They were really something of a family to her, even if they had grown apart. He'd nearly killed them both and the bastard wasn't dead yet. He was just simply gone, biding his time it seemed before he brought the next onslaught against the Soul Society. Even the people of the Rukon Districts knew what a threat Aizen and his cronies were.

"Should you be up and about, Momo-chan?" she asked, taking the offered towel and wiping her brow with it.

"I can't hide away in bed forever."

Kaida was worried about Momo. She had lost weight, giving her an almost gaunt appearance. It was obvious that she wasn't well-rested and hadn't been taking care of herself. Gran would have smacked her over the head repeatedly with her cane for being such an idiot to let herself be unwell. Kaida knew that people talked about Momo, said that she'd lost her mind, that she was nothing but a brain-washed puppet of Aizen. Kaida knew Momo better then that. Momo just needed a little help to get back on the right track. Everyone lost their way sometimes and Shinigami were no exception.

"No you can't." Kaida confirmed, forcing herself to her feet, standing eye to eye with the diminutive Hinamori. "Come talk with me a while, Momo-chan. There is a lot to catch up on."

* * *

"Saitaicho, she advanced to Shikai with little to no training and dispatched a hollow as little more the a wandering spirit." Ukitake explained as Kaida's instructor complained about her lack of discipline.

"I am not saying that she does not have talent, I am saying that I can not teach her. She sent three fourth year students to the fourth division today and one fifth year student yesterday. She is a danger to those with the discipline to actually learn."

"You just have to try to reach her on a different level."

"Enough!" came the graveled reply of the Captain-Commander. "Introduce this girl to Abarai-fukutaicho and let him see to her training with the Sixth Division."

"But what of her other training? Abarai-kun is a talent in combat, but he still struggles with basic kidou and hand to hand."

"Hand to hand isn't a problem." The instructor grumbled, sporting a sore jaw to prove it.

"I will arrange for others to teach her what she can not learn in classrooms. That is the end of the discussion." The elderly man said with a frown to the Captain who was among his favorites, yet lately had been seriously testing age-old patience.

Little did any of them realize that she would be taught by elite members of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Hinamori Momo would see to her Kidou training. The Captain-Commander hoped that giving Momo a pupil and a purpose would re-awaken the girl's will power after Aizen had beaten it out of her. Abarai Renji would see to his sister's swordsmanship training while Soi Fon would see to the other training of shunpo and hand to hand. Yamamoto had watched the girl, wary of her origins and her power. She was someone that would have to be strictly observed and if worse came to worse, put down for the betterment of the Soul Society. It was never an easy decision to make, but he would give her a chance, a very small one.

* * *

"What do you mean I have a sister?" Renji asked, genuine confusion on his face then it melded into anger, "And you've known about her for how long?"

"Over 20 years." Came Byakuya's cool response, not at all ruffled by Renji's anger. He was more then used to it by now, Renji was a hot-head, always had been.

Captain or not, Renji didn't care, grabbing Byakuya by the front of his haori, "And you didn't think that I had the right to know?!"

"It was not vital. She was safe in the Rukon District."

"I guess I should be happy that you didn't adopt her after what you did to Rukia." Renji growled, releasing him and clenching his fists, "Saitaicho wants me to train her?"

"That is correct, but since you remember nothing of her, I thought you should be informed as to her true connection."

"Is this the snot-nosed kid that went straight to Shikai."

"Correct."

"Well damn." Renji grumbled and left his Captain standing there.

Byakuya just straightened his haori and went back to his duties, leaving his subordinate to deal with the fall-out of such a revelation. Renji left his division to think. He had a sister from when he'd been alive? It was easy to believe. He'd been there for so long in Soul Society, why had she just popped up now? Rumors ran Seireitei about this girl who was obviously still young, a kid really. She had skipped straight to a released form and was evidentally too much for the Academy instructors to handle. Renji had been a lone a long time after Rukia had been adopted by the Kuchiki family. She had been his family for so long and then nothing. Still there was nothing. Sure there were friends, but no family. Could this girl fill that gap in his life?

"What do you think, Zabimaru?"

"You've been alone this long, why should it matter?"

"She skipped straight to Shikai. Perhaps she'll give us a challenge."

"We shall we see soon, shant we?"

"I suppose so." Renji sighed, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**AN: Okay, per suggestion, no more time changes. Yes, we bounce around for locations and such, but it's all on the same continuity now. The first chapter was just to get past and present together. Sorry if it's short, but the next will be longer, I promise. As always, please review, I don't know if you like it if you don't review. I'm not a mind-reader!  
**


	3. Meetings in the Downpour

**The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? *signs off***

**Chapter 3: Meetings in the Downpour**

Kaida was one of those rare souls that remembered how she had died. Perhaps it was because she hadn't crossed over immediately after her death. The dreams haunted her sleep. It was off to think that spirits could be haunted, but it seemed possible. Samurai and violence had made her meet her end, yet she had begun training to be a warrior? To wield a sword like the ones that had ended her life, but unlike those samurai, she was going to defend something greater then lands and power.

She'd already apologized to the students that she had hurt and her instructor, but she had been informed that her training was going to be passed to others that she would meet the next morning. She was nervous because evidently, they were important people. It made sleep rather hard to come by. The night was quiet as she walked through the halls of the Seireitei.

Her mind wandered back to the conversation with Momo from that afternoon. Momo was different. Kaida could tell. Everyone treated her differently. She was a fukutaicho, yet everyone regarded her with suspicion or pity. It made Kaida angry. It wasn't Momo's fault that her loyalty had been rewarded with betrayal. Momo had explained to Kaida what had happened. Kaida knew that Momo always tried to see the best in people, it was one of her very best qualities. She looked up as the temperature dropped several degrees and sat Hitsugaya Toushiro standing there, watching her.

"Long time, no see, Toushiro-kun." She said, quietly, just watching her one time 'friend'.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho." He replied, his voice somewhat aggravated. It reminded her of the time she'd seen Momo and Toushiro eating watermelon and him calling Momo and a bed-wetter. It was odd considering if anyone had been a bed-wetter, it had been Kaida.

"My apologies, Taicho." came her response, rather stiffly.

It seemed that Toushiro had changed as much as Momo had. He'd always been far too aggravated for his own good with that somewhat permanent scowl on his young face. He'd always been so grumpy. It wasn't like he'd ever known how to just relax and enjoy being young, no he'd always been so damn serious. Some small part of her wondered if he ever really smiled, she'd never seen one in all the years she'd known him.

"You shouldn't be wandering, Kaida."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You will need it for tomorrow." Toushiro suggested, watching the taller girl for a long quiet moment, knowing Kaida had always hated being told what to do.

Kaida felt her annoyance start to surface and looked back to the moon for a moment to calm herself before her mouth got her in trouble. She wasn't hurting anyone with her wandering, but Toushiro was acting like he was her boss. Okay, well he was a boss, but that didn't make it easy for her to treat him that way.

"I understand that you achieved a released form and defeated several older students and a sensei." Toushiro said after she didn't reply to his suggestion of sleeping.

"I already apologized." She mumbled, and didn't look at him, "I already feel bad enough about it."

"You shouldn't."

Kaida looked at him with a shocked expression, figuring that he'd meant to lecture her about self-control and discipline. He was a captain, after all. He gave her a nod to confirm that, yes he had said it.

"I went through this place in a little over a year, Kaida. They will treat you differently. If anything this place is a competition. Never feel bad about excelling. That is what they want." He explained.

"They've already given up on me and are fostering me off for individual training so that I can't hurt anyone else." She sighed, leaning against the railing.

"Don't look at it as a punishment. Take it as an opportunity." He replied, a bit harshly, "Be thankful for the training you'll receive. It will be better then anything you'll learn in the Academy."

Kaida had always been a hands-on learner. Toushiro knew that about her, so did Momo. Kaida didn't realize it but her old friend was counting on her to bring Momo back to herself. He would be Kaida's harshest critic if she screwed it up.

"I'll go back to my dormitory now." She replied with a small nod to him, "Good night, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Good night, Kaida."

The morning came quicker than she had thought that it would. The nerves came back stronger. What was she supposed to do with this opportunity? Hope she didn't screw it up and get killed? It wasn't as simple as classes, she knew that much. This was individual training. She still wasn't sure who her teachers would be. She heard the door slide open and turned to see who had entered. Her eyes widened a fraction as she looked to the shinigami that stood there, scrutinizing her. He wasn't quite what she remembered. He was much larger and much more severe. So this was her brother, the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division.

"Renji." She mumbled to herself.

His eyes narrowed and, almost defensively, Kaida's hand reached for her the hilt of her sword. Her fingers curled around the familiar blue ribbons of her katana. There was no measure of recognition in his eyes, just suspicion and speculation. There was no doubting that they were related though, the resemblance was striking. The same fiery hair and dark eyes. Hers were softer, less suspicious, and less serious. Her hair was longer and a little more towards a cherry red than his. She was also nearly a foot shorter than him. Kaida did jump when a small, dark-haired shinigami peeked around Renji's side.

"Come on, Renji, walk in already. You're worse then Ichigo when it comes to manners." Rukia said, shoving the taller vice-captain ungracefully into the room.

Kaida could tell that they were both powerful, their spiritual pressure was astounding to a fledgling like her. The shorter shinigami stepped into the room and looked at Kaida. She was beginning to feel like an exhibit with the way that they were staring at her. She watched the other girl look between her and Renji.

"Good…. Good morning." Kaida stammered, quietly.

Her brother just continued to look at her as Rukia came forward, holding a hand out to her, "Kuchiki Rukia. Pleased to meet you."

Kuchiki Rukia, related to Kuchiki-taicho? Was this his wife? Sister? She looked very young. She was very petite. Kaida hesitantly reached forward to shake her hand, "Abarai Kaida." She murmured, not looking at Renji when she said it.

She missed the frown and the narrowing of the Vice-captain's eyes, but she didn't miss the subtle increase in his spiritual pressure. Her free-hand tightened on the pommel of her sword. Renji was not happy. Why should he be? She learned enough to know that his temper was rather infamous. She wasn't exactly known for having the best control of her own temper. She saw as much as felt Rukia's response to her own reaction to that subtle challenge. She was very raw, untested. So the spike in her own spiritual pressure was more instinct then threat to her brother. She took a deep breath and released Rukia's hand. She turned her attention to her brother then, analyzing him for a moment. He was larger, more powerful, and far more imposing. Then there were all of those ridiculous tattoos all over his face. In some cultures, they were the mark of a warrior, in others the mark of rebellion. Probably both in concerns to Renji.

"I'd say it is nice to see you again, but it would be a waste of breath since you obviously don't recognize me." Kaida said, quietly, watching the signs in his body. His eyes were decidedly unfriendly, his mouth marred in a frown, his eyebrows drawn together, and his hand matched hers on the hilt of their swords.

"You'll learn that Renji doesn't take well to sudden changes." Rukia said, quietly, trying to break the tension between the two estranged siblings.

"I'm sure that his annoyance will come out on the training field." Kaida replied, forcing herself to go against her baser instincts to defend herself against a hostile entity, releasing her grip on her sword.

"You're not going to get it easy just because you're claiming to be my sister." Came the sharp reply from Renji.

Kaida held back an annoyed growl, "Don't under-estimate me, Renji, brother or not I won't hold from kicking your ass from here to the Rukongai."

"Well there is no doubt in my mind that you two are blood." Rukia replied with a shake of her head, "I'll be back in a few hours to take you to the 2nd Division for your hand-to-hand training."

Kaida nodded in acknowledgment even though she was still glaring daggers at Renji. Once Rukia was gone, Kaida's hand returned to her sword, "Let's do this then." She said, quietly.

She barely managed to get her sword from it's sheath to block his Zabimaru. She could feel the force of the hit all the way down to her bones. She didn't back down though, pivoting her weight and pushing him back.

"I don't know who you think you are, little girl, but you made a huge mistake thinking to be my sister." Renji growled.

_My, he is hostile_. she thought as she watched him warily, "My name is Abarai Kaida, and I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to wait centuries for you to come find me. I didn't ask to remember you. I didn't ask for any of this."

They met again in the center of the room, spiritual pressures and prides warring for supremacy. Kaida knew that she was no match for a vice-captain, but that didn't mean that she would just give up. She was frankly surprised when a kick snapped his head back. He was surprised as well. She slid her hand along the blade of her zanpakuto in a nearly mirrored action of her brother.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Pour, Ame-no-mi-Kumari!"

Renji's sword grew and developed teeth and spine as Kaida's widened and lengthen to it's released state. It wasn't a small sword by any means. In the early stages of sword and shinigami development, the size said something about the wielder's potential. One of her teachers had commented that her potential currently outweighed her body. She'd put that teacher on his ass. Ame-no-mi-Kumari was not heavy to her, but she was also unconventional.

"Can you even swing that thing?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"You'd be surprised." Kaida replied coolly, winding the blue and green ribbons around her wrist.

Both seemed to test each other's boundaries before Kaida took a knee in fatigue, her suit sticking to her from the sweat. She had a bloody nose and a damn sore shoulder when Rukia came in. Renji had a cut along his chest and left thigh, but he'd clearly out-lasted her quite easily. Kaida could barely breathe when Rukia stopped Renji from continuing.

"You're done for the day." Rukia said, her hand on Renji's wrist.

Renji sheathed his sword and left Kaida with Rukia.

"How did she fair?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"She's damn stubborn and has an insane amount of instability, taicho." Renji replied as he turned to look at Byakuya.

"Not too unlike her brother." The captain replied before he turned to leave.

Renji was left to his thoughts as he went to tie up the wounds she'd managed to score. She had a scary amount of instability, but when her power was up, she was at least Rukia's level, when it was down, he'd wondered how she'd even managed to keep her sword in its released form. She had a lot of power to work on and no control, just like several ryokas that he knew and trusted.


	4. The Thunder Rolls

** The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? *signs off***

**Chapter 4: The Thunder Rolls**

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked as she handed Kaida a towel to wipe the blood from her face. Rukia knew first hand how competitive Renji could be. They'd practically grown up together in the Rukongai. He was a passionate person, stubborn in his beliefs, and incredibly pig-headed when he wanted to be.

"I'll be fine." Kaida said as she took the offered towel, pressing it to her throbbing nose, "Thank you."

"You really are going to have to give him some time to adjust to all of this."

"I really don't care if he adjusts. If he does, fine. If he doesn't, it will be his loss." Kaida replied with a growl of annoyance, "Who would want to be his sister anyway?"

"How are you so sure that youa re his sister?" Rukia asked.

Kaida just gave her a look that had 'Are you kidding me?' written all over her face.

"I mean, sure, you look a lot alike, but that could just be coincidence." Rukia explained.

Kaida sighed and pulled the towel away from her face, "I remember how we died, who I was when I was alive. I remember who he was. What a waste." Hurt and anger laced her tone, "I stayed there and waited for him. I didn't want him to be alone. I wanted to be there when he came back for me. I waited for centuries. He died protecting me and now, after everything, I'm a damn stranger that he wanted to beat the shit out of."

"Renji was with a group of vagabond kids when I came across him." Rukia said, quietly, "They were his family and slowly they all were gone. He's always wanted a family. Perhaps, subconsciously, he's waited just as long for you and he doesn't even realize it."

It was nice to know that he'd more readily accept strangers than her. She put the towel back to her face to hide the tears that stung her pride. Why couldn't he just accept it? Why did he have to be so hostile? She didn't remember fighting with him with they were kids. They had always been a team. Two little kids against the world. She didn't remember the faces of their parents, but she remembered her brother. "You said that I have lessons with the 2nd Division today?" she asked finally.

"Not today. I checked in with the 2nd Division and SoiFon-taicho is on a mission at the moment."

"Wait. A taicho is training me? SoiFon-taicho?"

"Of course. SoiFon-taicho is one of the Seireitei's leading hand-to-hand combatants, trained by Shihoin Yoruichi." Rukia replied, "She'll be worse on you then Renji ever could be."

"Oh that makes me look forward to her return." Kaida replied, sarcastically.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho will train you in kidou lessons." Rukia continued with a small smile.

"Momo-chan? That is better at least. I'll have one teacher that doesn't want to kill me." Kaida said, genuinely smiling then.

"I will warn you away from discussing Aizen Sousake with her. She'd still recovering and tends to be easily side-tracked in her misplaced loyalty. " Rukia said, quietly.

Kaida turned dark eyes to the dark-haired shinigami. She just watched her for a long moment. She knew what had gone on with Aizen. Who didn't in Seireitei? Sure, she'd been at the Academy during that time, but that didn't mean that the death/betrayal of a taicho didn't make the gossip rounds very easily. Aizen had made a fool of Momo and her brother. "Momo is my friend. No offense, Kuchiki-san, but I knoew her better then you do. We lived in the same hours." Kaida said, suddenly defensive of her friend, "Aizen Sousake never deserved her and she will realize that. You just have to give her time."

Rukia let the subject drop at that moment, "Let's get you settled here and then I will introduce you to my brother."

Ah, so she was his sister. She could see it in the eyes and in the hair. "I've met Kuchiki-taicho. He was responsible for my getting into the academy along with Ukitake-taicho." Kaida said as she got up slowly.

Renji had really rung her bell and her throbbing head attested to , the room was already set up so she could clean herself up before she officially was introduced to Soul Society nobility. The throbbing subsided slightly when she washed the blood from her face with cooled water.

She asked what had really happened over the last few months, as what came through the academy was often watered down to over sensationalized. She listened as Rukia explained what had put everything into such an uproar before. Ryoka that she'd become close with in the world of the living. The Ichigo she'd spoken of before. The defecting captains. The war on the horizon.

Rukia had asked her about school, which she'd admitted to not liking, but she hadn't been horrible at it. It was somewhat pleasing to know that Renji had been horrible at kidou, whereas Kaida was passable at it. She didn't prefer it though, lots of memorization, numbers, spells, ect. She'd rather just take someone head on. No games, no tricks. The magical arts required someone like Momo. It had always astonished Kaida that Momo had been seated so high, but now wondered if it was something she had rightly deserved or had it just been a cruel trick of Aizen's. Kaida knew Momo was stronger then Aizen gave her credit for being. Kaida had just always seen Momo as someone suited to the healing arts. Momo had a gentle nature, but circumstances had placed her with Aizen. It hardly seemed fair.

She made sure all the blood was gone from her face after she had changed. Things were bound to get interesting pretty darn quick and if her life had taught her anything, it was that a war wouldn't spare children. Was she even a child anymore?

"You will probably get to meet the captain-commander." Rukia commented as Kaida tied her hair back.

Kaida just blinked at that revelation, "Why would he want to meet with me?"

"I suppose it is because you're not an average student. The Captain-Commander formed the Academy ages ago and sometimes still takes a personal interest in some of the students."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or something to be terrified of." Kaida replied with a frown.

"The Captain Commander isn't so horrible, Kaida, he's just set in his own order of things." Rukia replied with a small smile, "You are quite the surprise to all of us, Kaida-chan."

"All of this has been a long and strange road. I am not sure of my place or where I will end up in the end of this mess." Kaida admitted, "My so-called brother would like nothing more then to feed me headfirst to that ape of his."

"Ape?" she asked, looking at Kaida in confusion.

"Zabimaru." Kaida replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"How did you know he was an ape?"

"It is strange. I can see him whenever our swords cross, huge ugly thing." Kaida explained.

Rukia couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her. It certainly was blunt and to the point. It was so like Renji, yet so unlike him. Kaida would certainly five Renji a run for his money.

"Resonance I suppose." She chuckled.

Kaida just slid her hand down the hilt of her zanpakuto. The very idea that he might have had a similar experience was entirely unsettling to her. _'What secrets did you share with that baboon, Ame-No-Mi-Kumari?'_

_You should not be so disrespectful, child. Zabimaru is a brother-in-arms and thus his knowledge on the field is invaluable. You lack strength and speed. There is much to learn. The soul you call brother has reached bankai, is that not your goal? What limits will you press?_

_'What do you mean? You want me to achieve bankai when I have only just begun?'_

_Your soul is powerful beyond measure, child. What limits there are now are only placed by your own fears of inadequacy._

_'You are a competitive spirit. What purpose is there?'_

_You do not have the time to dally with your fears. The spirit realm knows that this war will bring blood in waves. The war is not only your own, child, do not be naïve. I do not wish to die in this._

_'Self-preservation then.'_

_You shinigami are not the only ones that must prepare for battle._

"Kaida?" Rukia asked, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. _Be wary of this girl, Rukia_

Rukia blinked is surprise, having not heard the voice of her spirit in a long time, _She is a confused soul, capable of great things. The question will be for good or for evil_.

Kaida seemed to come back to herself after a moment, "I'm sorry, Rukia, I spaced out there for a second." She apologized, "Do you think the war that is coming will be very bad?"

"War is always bad, Kaida, it is the matter of being on the winning side." Rukia replied seriously.

"My zanpakuto is nervous about what is to come and says we have to try for bankai."

"Bankai? Most are shinigami for hundreds of years and never achieve bankai. Even I have not reached bankai and you're just starting."

"Renji and your ryoka achieved it."

"Renji has been a shinigami for a long time, Kaida and Ichigo is…. Not the same as you." Rukia said with a frown, not revealing the hollow state that had nearly killed Byakuya.

"I think my spirit is just nervous and wants my to be as strong as I can be."

"Well we currently don't know what Aizen is planning to do with the Hyougoku." Rukia admitted, "Just concentrate on your lessons and you'll get stronger."

"I plan on it." Kaida sighed and slipped her zanpakuto across her right shoulder, "Let's go meet your brother."

Rukia nodded silently as she wondered about this girl. Would she prove to be as much of a handful as Renji? Would she prove to be as talented and stubborn? Rukia was rather quiet as they walked to her brother's offices. Kaida didn't say anything as they walked through the sixth division. She wasn't sure that she could confide in anyone at the moment. Renji wanted to kick her ass back to the world of the living and Rukia was concerned that she was reaching too high. Ambition could be a person's downfall. There was a reason, to do what was right. To protect others. To help her friends and maybe regain her family. It wasn't just power for power's sake.

She stayed behind Rukia as the shorter shinigami knocked on the sliding door. Kaida's stomach clenched up as she heard the order to enter. Kuchiki Byakuya, Sixth Division Captain. All together over-impressive, cold, and terrifying. Any normal academy student might piss themselves at the very notion of meeting the dark-haired captain. Kaida had met him before, so she wasn't afraid. That didn't mean that she was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Abarai-kun." he greeted her, stiffly.

"Kuchiki-taicho." She replied with a bow.

"Well at least one of your family has manners." Rukia commented with a smirk to her brother.

"Yes, Rukia, now please leave us." Byakuya replied, which got a weird look from his sister before she left the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Kaida watched Rukia leave before she turned her attention back to the elder Kuchiki, "You wished to speak with me, sir?"

"50 years ago, I came across your brother at the Academy. He was brash and uncouth." Byakua said without looking at her.

"Forgive my rudeness, but what does that have to do with me?" she asked, watching the captain stand there at the window.

"renji has been out of the academy and with the 13 Court Guard Squads for around 45 years." Byakuya went on, ignoring her question, "as far as I can tell, you have been in Soul Society for a little over 25 years."

"I suppose that would be correct." Kaida conceded.

"Your brother was in the Rukon District long before I found him at the Academy."

"Again, sir, what does that have to do with me?" she asked, getting a little annoyed that her question was not being answered.

"I watched your training today. You have been on this side for far less time, yet you stood your ground with a lieutenant for a while. You wield a zanpakuto that already has a released form, and even managed to get a few hits on my subordinate."

"They were a few lucky shots." Kaida said with a frown.

"There is no such thing as luck." Byakuya said tersely, "There are exams and given your amount of ability, you will train to take them."

Kaida just blinked in shock, was he really saying that she should take the exams to join a squad? So soon? "With all due respect, I'm not anywhere near ready to take that step. I still have so much to learn with kidou and shunpo."

"Your swordsmanship is rudimentary as well." Byakuya commented.

Kaida took a deep breath to push down the urge to argue with him. Her fist clenched at her side. Byakuya finally looked at her. "You must understand that what is coming is far more then Soul Society has faced before. There is a requirement for all of us to traintrain hard. You have an astounding amount of untrained and raw power. You have a strong force of will, much like your brother and much like a few other unfortunate acquaintances. Your will has to be strong to counter-balance the power within you."

"There is a war coming, my zanpakuto spirit told me." Kaida said, quietly.

"You are much like your brother in your need to prove yourself. He was much the same during his time in the Academy. Highly competitive. He still is to an extent. What is your goal here, Abarai-kin?"

"I suppose to prove that I am worth something, to prove that I'm not weak."

"To prove it to him?"

"Yes." Kaida replied, her fists tightening at the very idea of her own brother thinking that she was weak. She wasn't weak and she was going to prove it to that stubborn ass that was Abarai Renji.

"You brother has been my Lieutenant for several months now and has achieved his bankai because he had a goal and a purpose. To best his captain. Consider carefully how important it is to have a goal and attain the power to reach it."

"Yes, taicho." She replied with a bow.

"Dismissed."

Kaida left Byakuya's office and crossed paths with Renji. Her dark eyes clashed with his before she continued on, saying nothing to him. Her hands clenched at her sides as she walked, a purpose, a goal. She had one. _I will show you, Abarai Renji. I will._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

Please Review. I live on reviews. Thank you!_ :)  
_


	5. Lightning Crash Down

**The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? *signs off***

**Chapter 5: Lightning Crash Down**

The next day, Kaida awoke early, before the sun even rose over the Seireitei. It had been a habit every day since she had come to the Soul Society. She sat on the roof of the sixth division and watched the sun chase the darkness from the sky. It was calm, it was quiet. It was the only true time of peace, when she didn't have to prove herself or fight. She could just enjoy the simple silence and know no fear. It was strange to watch the birth and death of days at the same time. It allowed her to clear her mind and focus herself. There was no point in denying that her feelings weren't hurt by her brother's refusal, but she'd been naïve to expect Renji to welcome her openly. How could she prove that she was telling the truth? Had he gotten any of the resonance that she had? Would he ever recognize her as a sister? Her eyes turned to the sky that was bleeding red into rich honeyed amber.

In all the time she'd been at the academy, she'd been trying to prove something. What was it? That she could do it on her own? That she didn't need Renji to protect her? She'd been a spirit in the world of the living for a long time. She'd lost count of how many Hollows she had killed during that time. It had been sheer stubborn will that had kept her where she had been. It had been her will that she was not going to let some mask-faced freak eat her. Now it was her will that kept her from caving to the hurt that squeezed her heart like a vice. She'd been told by Ukitake when she came to Soul Society that it would be a challenge to find her brother. Back then he hadn't been of any importance. Now he was a fukutaicho, everyone knew him.

She heard steps below her and didn't recognize the spiritual pressure. She slipped off the roof to the ground below. On the walkway, a dark-haired kid with beats in his hair jumped about a foot in the air. "Abarai-fukutaicho, are you doing something different with your…." Rikichi asked, trailing as Kaida turned and he saw that she was not Renji.

Her dark eyes watched the boy fumble for some kind of excuse before she gave him a small smile. It was obvious that this shinigami hadn't sensed her reiatsu. "Right idea, wrong Abarai." She said quietly, just watching the kid gaping at her like she was crazy.

Kaida just surveyed the kid, he wasn't even carrying his zanpakuto. He was probably headed for breakfast. He was staring at her with a fish face. She saw the little colored beads that dangled behind his ear and the tattoo above his left eyebrow. She was beginning to wonder if that was some king of calling card to the sixth division. Renji had a ton. Byakuya might have some, but he didn't seem the type.

"Would you quit gaping like a fish already?" she finally snapped when her patience wore thin.

"Who…. Who… sorry. Who are you?" Rikichi finally managed to spit out.

"Abarai Kaida."

"You're the kid from the Academy?" he asked as she came down the steps.

Kaida just arched a brow at him, standing a full head taller then him and he was calling her a kid. How did that work? Rikichi just winced slightly at the look he was given. Yeah, open mouth, insert left foot. "So….. sorry." He stammered and took a step back out of sheer self-preservation.

"Yes, I am from the Academy. I am training with Abarai-fukutaicho."

"But you're…." he stammered.

"Related. Yes, much to his disappointment." She replied, dryly.

The kid just stared at her. Kaida tapped her foot impatiently before shaking her head and walking away. What an idiot! She continued through the garden, listening to the sounds of the division waking up. There was a large flagstone in the corner, which she climbed up on. Her legs crossed and she laid her sword across her knees.

_Are you awake, Ame-No-Mi-Kumari?_

_If I had not been, I would be now, wouldn't I, child?_

_I suppose that is true. Tell me, does the resonance work both ways?_

_Only if I will it to._

_Did you?_

_Zabimaru is suspicious and wary of you, as all the spirits are._

_Why is that?_

_We are unknown to them and we are powerful._

_I did not ask for this._

_But you did, child. I am a part of your soul. I am your power. You became my master. You made the choice._

_I do not want them to be afraid of me._

_Zabimaru is near, be wary of the one you call brother. He does not yet care for you and will not be considerate of you._

_I know, but perhaps my own honor requires me to prove it to them all._

_Be wary, child._

_Don't worry, I know we're in no hurry to die today._

Her eyes opened slowly and trained on the clump of trees at the beginning of the sixth division training grounds, "You can come out, Renji." She said, her voice a bit terse.

"Abarai-fukutaicho to you." He snapped as he stepped out from behind the tree he'd been leaning against, watching her, trying to figure her out.

"My apologies."

"Are you ready to train?" he asked, just as serious and seemingly bland as she was being.

"More then ready for you." She replied as she stood.

"Don't get too cocky, kid." He growled.

"Can't help it, it runs in the family." She sneered.

"Follow me." He barked as he walked past her and out of the sixth division. She simply followed him, wondering where they were going, probably some place that he could bury her and no one would be the wiser. She was surprised at how many greeted Renji as they passed, he was well liked and respected it seemed. She was surprised when they walked all the way to the forested area on the outskirts of the Rukongai. She knew that students sometimes went there to train.

"What do you know about me, kid?" he asked, back to her.

"That you were born two years before me, during the warring states era."

"Not about that," came the clipped reply, "What about me here?"

"You grew up in Hanging dog in the Rukon District with no one to care for you. You joined the Academy directly into the advanced class. You have a habit of blowing yourself up with kidou. You are the fukutaicho for the sixth division under Kuchiki-taicho. Your zanpakuto is an ape named Zabimaru and you have achieved your bankai release."

Renji stood there for a long moment, saying nothing. She was observant. She was correct and that was strange to him. She knew a lot of details for only knowing him for a few days.

"What do you know of me?" she asked when he didn't reply.

"You are from the same district as Momo and Hitsugaya. You had a sword and shikai before entering the Academy and you have know Kuchiki-taicho for over 20 years." He replied.

"We were killed in the warring states era. I stayed there in the world of the living, waiting for you. Until a little over 25 years ago, Ukitake-taicho brought me over to the Soul Society and left me with granny." Kaida said, even though he hadn't asked, "I am in my second year at the Academy, and I was your sister in another life."

"What is your purpose?" he asked, turning to her then.

"To prove I am worthy."

"You've got a long way to go before you prove that." Renji replied with a frown.

"Good thing I have a very strong resolve."

"Let's see how long your resolve lasts today." Renji said with an almost feral grin.

Kaida didn't reply, she merely drew her sword. She had made the decision not to release her shikai today. She'd start from the bottom. He'd already seen her shikai. And so the training began with a clash of blades.

It had surprised her that he was easy for her to read. Much of his attacks were openly offensive. He had a pattern. It took her a while and several deep hits before she figured it out. Blood hazed the vision in one eye. She was breathing hard, wondering if one of her lungs had been punctured. No, but it felt like it. Breathing was hard, was it from her injuries or from his reiatsu. She tried to blink the haze from her vision.

"You'll have to train for 100 more years before you come even close to defeating me." Renji said, standing over her.

She growled in sheer annoyance and her reiatsu spiked, leaving her to see only sea green for a moment as she forced herself to stand and take her stance. She wasn't giving up! There was some small part of her that was glad that he wasn't going easy on her. He wasn't pulling punches and he was letting her bleed. Her hands tightened on the pommel of her sword. 100 more years, huh? She was different than him. She let him in close and even took a hit to the shoulder before her own blade swiped between them, catching him from hip to chest in a move that obviously surprised him.

"What in the hell at you thinking?" he growled as blood stained his chest, "Letting me get through without a defense so you can score a hit? Are you suicidal? I could have taken your head off!"

"But you wouldn't have." She wheezed as she stabbed her sword into the ground to support herself, "All your moves are vertical or midline to the body."

Renji just stared at her like she was an idiot, "You could have taken my head, but that isn't your style. Despite hating me for no damn reason, you don't change your style." She coughed hard and the red haze because to turn to black from the pain.

"Sit down before you pass out, you idiot." Renji said, pushing her to sit down by the uninjured shoulder.

Renji inwardly cursed himself as he looked at her. She was stubborn as hell, gave Ichigo a run for his money. He went over to the small package that he brought and came face to face with the fukutaicho of the 11th division, Kusajishi Yachiru. Better known as the pink demon from hell to Renji.

The young girl was scary, that was all there was to it. But what else could be expected? She'd been raised by Zaraki Kenpachi and he wasn't exactly known for being well-balanced.

"Whatcha doin', pineapple?" she asked, tilting her head and looking past him at the blood Kaida.

"Training a student." Renji replied warily.

"It doesn't look like you're playing nicely with the student."

"We're not playing, Yachiru. We're training." Renji growled.

"Don't get grumpy with me or I'll tell Ken-chan!" she threatened.

Renji frowned and didn't reply, not needing to cross swords with Kenpachi because Yachiru felt slighted. That had happened enough when he'd been in the 11th Division. Renji looked up and the girl was gone. He looked around and saw her getting into Kaida's face.

Kaida just blinked as the diminutive shinigami invaded her personal space with that curious look on her face. She was even more shocked when the girl patted her bloodied cheek and giggled.

"You're funny. You come with me. You can play with Ken-chan. He's better then the pineapple-baka." Yachiru grinned.

"Wait, Yachiru, she's not ready…." Renji trailed.

Too late, the girl had already slipped her arm around Kaida and taken off like a shock, leaving Renji rather shocked in the dusty wake.

"Damn it." He growled in annoyance.

Everything blurred by for Kaida, a race of colors and shapes. She was so sore and dizzy that she closed her eyes. She felt a small hand patting her back before she passed out.

* * *

Kaida woke back up to the sound of yelling, someone sounded pretty pissed off. It didn't sound like Renji or Byakuya, but then again, Byakuya didn't raise his voice, he just frowned that frown of death.

"Damn it! You used it all up, you horrid little brat!" Ikkaku yelled, rather pissed that his fukutaicho had just stolen his medicine without his permission for this strange new kid.

"Shut up, baldy." Yachiru replied.

"Don't call me baldy!" he yelled.

"Be nice and share!" Yachiru snapped and Kaida felt a reiatsu spike as she opened her eyes fully.

"OW! CRAP! Get off me!" Ikkaku yelled as Yachiru latched her sharp little teeth into the hand that had tried to retrieve his sword.

Kaida just watched the two for a moment, the reiatsu was coming from the pink-haired little girl? She'd carried her somewhere, but where was that? She was surprised that she was only sore, slowly moving to sit up. Her hand reached up to feel bandages on her shoulder. She watched the bald man trying to dislodge the child. "If you stop yelling, she might let go." Kaida suggested, quietly.

Both Yachiru and Ikkaku froze and looked at her. Yachiru instantly abandoned Ikkaku and was over by Kaida in a second. Kaida just blinked and pulled back slightly as the girl got into her face again.

"You're awake!" she chirped, "And all patched up too."

"Yeah, thanks to the little thief." Ikkaku muttered.

Kaida offered the girl a smile, "Thank you very much." She said to distract the girl from the bald man, "Where am I?"

"You're in the 11th Division." Ikkaku replied, "I'm Madarame Ikkaku, third seat. She's Kusajishi Yachiru, our fukutaicho. What happened to you anyway, you got pretty tore up,"

"I told you! Pineapple didn't play nicely so I brought her here to play with Ken-chan!"

Ikkaku just stared at her. Kaida smiled slightly, "I was training with Renji, well….. more like getting my butt kicked." She explained.

"Abarai Renji? You're just a kid! Are you new to his division?" Ikkaku asked, wondering why she was training with a lieutenant.

"You could say that. I'm a student from the Academy. My name is Abarai Kaida."

"Abarai?" Ikkaku asked, looking at her for a moment before he started to laugh, "That's rich, kid. That would mean that you're his…"

"His sister." She interrupted his yuck-fest with a frown.

"Oh god, that's better. I thought that idiot had run off and gotten married." Ikkaku laughed.

"Yachiru, feel free to bite him again." Kaida said with another frown.

The little girl was all too happy to oblige Kaida's request, latching onto his head and causing the third seat to howl an apology. Kaida just chuckled softly, the kid was amusing.

"What is all the fuss about, Ikkaku?" asked another male voice as the door slid open.

Kaida looked to the newcomer. He certainly was a pretty man. Ayasegawa Yumichika settled in on the floor beside Kaida, watching Ikkaku and Yachiru as Kaida explained everything again. Yumichika managed to Yachiru and Ikkaku to break it up by the time Renji came to retrieve her. He'd gone to get his own hurts patched up. She could tell that he wasn't pleased. He didn't get any more pleased when Ikkaku and Yumichika got in on him about having a sister.

"I didn't even know she existed!" Renji growled.

"Don't get touchy. She'd rather charming." Yumichika chuckled, "Has she met Rangiku yet?"

"At least someone likes me." Kaida muttered.

"They only like you because it pisses me off." Renji snarled.

"Oh piss off, Renji!" Kaida snapped.

"Don't be mean to her!" Yachiru yelled, "Kai-chan is staying to play with Ken-chan! Go away, pineapple!"

Renji resisted the urge to smack Yachiru upside the head. Kaida reached over and put her hand on Yachiru's shoulder, "Calm down, Yachiru-chan." She said, quietly, "I'm used to Renji being rude to me."

"The little brat stole you! I have a right to be rude!"

Kaida's anger got the better of her when he called Yachiru a brat when the girl had only patched her up. He didn't have a right to be rude to someone that had helped her. The air in the room got dense, making it hard to breathe as her reiatsu spiked, "You don't even like me, let alone want to train me. Go away!"

"Kaida." He faltered, sort of staring at her, her reiatsu was dense, powerful when she was pissed off. Even Ikkaku and Yumichika were eyeing her warily.

Kaida didn't flinch or stop glaring at Renji when the door slammed open. The red of her hair danced on the waves of spirit energy. She didn't want to leave with him. Zaraki Kenpachi stood in the door, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ken-chan! I brought Kai-chan to play with you!" Yachiru chirped.

Kaida pulled her eyes away from her brother to settled them on the huge stature of the 11th division taicho. She had never seen anyone so huge. He was bigger then Byakuya and Renji.

"So I see." Zaraki replied with a grin, "This should be fun!"

* * *

There needs to be reviews. I love reviews!


	6. Rumbling the Horizon

**The Lost Girl**

**By: Lena Sauran**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep I do not, nor will I ever, own Bleach or the wonderful characters created by the almighty Tite Kubo. I appreciate him very much for allowing me to play with some of his people. Kaida does however belong to me, so pththth. Also, my first Bleach fanfic, so please review and be nice? Please be nice, this chapter has taken over a year and several re-writes before I thought it was postable. signs off**

**Chapter 6: Rumbling the Horizon**

It took Kaida a full minute to realize that an annoyed Yachiru was tugging on her arm. Kaida blinked at the look on Yachiru's pixie-like face. It was rather petulant and huffy for such a diminutive child. Kaida had to do her best not to chuckle.

"Waaaaaaake up, Kaida-chan!" Yachiru demanded, "You get to play with Ken-chan now!"

Ken-chan? Kaida blinked again and then looked at the massive frame filling the doorway. Kenpachi Zaraki, taicho of the 11th Division. He was one of the Soul Society's most feared warriors. He was said to be insane. She glanced at those in the room, surprised by the look on Renji's face.

Renji had blanched for a moment, knowing what 'playing with Ken-chan' meant. It meant a world of hurt. Sure it would be probably mildly entertaining for Kenpachi, but it certainly wouldn't be fun for Kaida. "Now wait a minute here. She's just a student and she has injuries that need to heal!" Renji protested. Wait! Why was he protesting?

Kaida was pushing herself up to her feet though, much to the delight of Yachiru. Everything in Kaida was kind of numb, perhaps a little tingly. No one could ever say that Kaida ran from a fight. Hell, she'd fit in just right with the battle-hungry members of the 11th Division. She knew that she was shaky at best, especially when Renji easily pushed her back down.

"You want to fight someone? Fine." Renji said, drawing his zanpakuto, "You can fight me."

Kenpachi looked from brother to sister. He saw that the girl was far too weak, even though her spiritual pressure had been very interesting when he'd come into the room. Now it was barely a spark, a mere flicker. He pointed at Kaida; his long finger was more menacing then his blade. Kaida found herself swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. "You and I will have our battle, kid." Kenpachi promised before turning his attention to Renji, "Outside, you interfering little punk."

Yachiru made a huffy sound and hopped up to follow her taicho. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed after the pink-haired kid. Renji didn't know what had possessed him to answer the challenge of his ex-captain. He had served on Squad 11 faithfully, just as he had Squad 5 before that. He'd only ever been insubordinate when it came to saving Rukia. So why did he feel the need to save Kaida from a beating at the hands of Zaraki? It wasn't as if she had earned his loyalty, so what had him defending her?

He had no idea as he took his stance in the courtyard of the 11th Division. Back when he had been there, the captain hadn't cared much about the cost of collateral damage. Now it seemed he was more mindful of the costs of building damages. Renji hadn't really considered it back then either, but it was different now as a fukutaicho. He knew how much things cost. Byakuya had made sure that he'd known.

"You're not even interesting to fight, though I haven't gotten to see your Bankai yet. Maybe if you show me, I won't break off your arms and beat you with them." Kenpachi sneered, eyeing his opponent.

"You know that is against the rules, Kenpachi-taicho." Renji replied.

"And you think I care? Idiot." Kenpachi replied, his sword point at Renji, "Bring it on, you little punk."

Renji knew that if he didn't want to get cut to ribbons that he would have to keep himself sharp, like a razor blade. The first distraction would have him hurting. He was no fool. His heart was conflicted and confused as to why he'd stepped in for Kaida, but that was secondary. Right now it was time to concentrate on the battle.

There was a difference in this fight; it was about teaching a lesson in respect and not so much about having fun. Kenpachi didn't give him any handi-cap. Renji had always been a good fighter, but there wasn't a love for battle that was needed in the 11th Division. Kenpachi had always known of his goal to best Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji felt the tremble of power go up his arm as Kenpachi's unnamed monster collided with Zabimaru over and over, relentlessly.

"Don't make this too easy, Renji or I might have to kill you." Kenpachi taunted.

* * *

It had taken a while for Kaida to get up and follow the others out into the courtyard. Renji and Kenpachi were already going at it as she sat down next to Ikkaku. She winced slightly as his brother and Kenpachi crossed blades, the noise like thunder in ears. She couldn't help but feel a little happy when Renji's blade scored first blood, hitting the 11th Division taicho high on the face, nearly splitting the band of his eye patch. Then she was surprised and puzzled when the taicho grinned like a fool and started to laugh.

"Is he insane?" she asked Ikkaku.

"That's a matter of opinion, but no, he's just enjoying himself." the bald man replied, sounding amused.

"Does Renji have a chance?"

"Not a single one in hell." Yumichika replied, "But don't worry, the taicho won't kill him. He'll just teach him a lesson."

"Psh. Yeah right. He's going to kick his ass." Ikkaku scoffed.

Renji dodged and slashed, trying to read his ex-captain's movements. The unfortunate thing about Kenpachi Zaraki was that he was always unpredictable. It didn't matter if you figured out a fighting style, he would change it on a whim! Renji knew that this was bad for him. Kenpachi didn't get beaten very often, only by Ichigo that Renji knew of. There were small slices and knicks on the both of them as the battle continued.

Renji got another hit on his shoulder before Kenpachi answered with a slice against his thigh. Renji grunted slightly with an inward curse. He knew it would be over quickly and that he was certain not to be the victor.

Kaida watched as Renji seemed to keep his ground against the crazy, grinning giant. Slowly though, she saw the tide of the battle change. Renji began giving ground. She folded her hands and watched, trying to learn any methods that she might use against Renji later.

Renji could feel her watching them, glancing in her direction, which he knew was stupid. He had to know what she was thinking. That was all it took. Kenpachi raked his sword up the inner length of Renji's arm, slicing through muscle and tendon. He felt the pain of it burn into his brain, but he'd lived through worse.

Kaida was surprised when, just like that, the match was suddenly over. Blood burst from Renji's arm and shoulder as Zabimaru was knocked from his hand. She stood up and pulled the sword from the ceiling support where it had stuck. She hissed and dropped it when a shock went through her palm and up her arm. It felt like she had been bitten by a snake.

"Fine, you stupid spirit." she snarled as Renji limped over to retrieve it.

_Don't take it personally. Some of us do not like being handled, even by our wielders. There are some that would turn on their wielders like rabid animals, given the chance._

_I can't blame it, I guess, considering its wielder hates me too._

_He just fought for you._

_I don't understand why. Kenpachi would have done him a favor by killing me._

_Perhaps even he does not understand it, young dragon. Rest yourself. When we fight the man shinigami, we are bound to be bested, but that that does not mean that we can not learn._

_Maybe we will win._

_Perhaps someday, but realistically not any time soon. Unless there is something which you are not telling me._

_Not that I know of, but faith is the cornerstone of confidence._

_It is also the cornerstone of fools._

_Pessimist._

_I'm a realist._

Kaida watched as Renji sheathed his sword. Why had he stepped in? It seemed like neither of them understood the reasons. She wasn't sure what to say to him. 'Thank you', 'Why?', 'You're an idiot'? None of those seemed to fit.

"Let's go." he snarled at her.

Well it seemed like the time for warm fuzzies and caring was gone. She pushed herself up and assured Yachiru that she would come back soon. She walked quietly besides Renji, still unsure of what to say to him. She glanced at him and her gaze fell on his bleeding shoulder. She simply reached out and grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

"Sit down and let me fix that shoulder before you bleed to death." she said, quietly.

Some part of her knew that his stubborn pride would not allow her to heal him once they reached the 6th Division. Renji looked at her warily, but leaned against one of the corridor walls. Kaida pulled the fabric away from the wound. She'd seen the blood. It didn't matter which world she was in, blood always shown red, even against black. She cupped her hands over the wound and cast a simple healing spell. She looked up at him as the wound slowly began to close.

"Thank you." she said, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"You're my responsibility and you were in no condition to go against Kenpachi." he said, watching her, his voice brusque.

It was his responsibility. He hadn't want to do it. He had felt obligated. She didn't know why that sent a lash of pain though her chest.

"You don't have to protect me, but thank you anyway." she mumbled, frowning slightly, "Maybe one day I'll be able to return the favor."

"You're pretty good with kidou." he said as the pain in his shoulder was beginning to slowly fade.

"Momo is a good teacher, but it must not run in the family. Rumor has it that you tend to blow yourself up." she replied, not really looking at him.

Renji made a disgusted noise, "It's definitely not my strong suit."

"Mine either." she admitted, beginning to pull her hands away, "Most spells have too much flowery prose, but Momo says it's useful in becoming a proficient kidou user."

She adjusted his robe back on his shoulder before she stepped away. She turned and walked towards the 6th Division. Perhaps she had come to some kind of understanding with her brother. They were too alike in a lot of ways. They were both strong, stubborn, and always trying to prove something. To prove themselves. They finally arrived back at the barracks of the 6th Division. She looked around for a moment, noting the significant differences from what she had seen in the 11th Division. Her eyes landed on her brother's taicho.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-taicho." she murmured as she passed the imposing warrior. She did not wait for his response though, just kept walking towards her room. She needed rest and she didn't think that the noble would even deign to respond, so why wait?

"The girl has guts." Renji said, watching her walk away, "She was going to submit herself to an ass-kicking from Kenpachi."

"How is her training coming?" the noble asked. glancing at his second-in-command.

"I'm not sure what to make of her. I think she's a little nuts. She let me hit her just to score a hit herself. I could have taken her damn head off and she didn't have a shred of self-preservation." Renji explained, leaning against a tree, mentally replaying the training.

"So she learned to read your attacks and how you fight, but she hasn't figured out how to counter you fully." Byakuya mused, glancing to where the girl had gone.

"Part of me just thinks she's crazy." Renji scoffed, not about to admit to that a student might be learning how to forecast his moves.

"No more crazy then you are in your goals. She's striving to show her worth. That either makes her dangerous or brilliant."

Renji just frowned slightly at his captain's assessment of the girl. If anyone knew how to read new recruits, it was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I find myself wondering if she wields another guardian zanpakuto." Byakuya commented as he walked back towards his office, leaving Renji to his thoughts.

"A guardian..." Renji mumbled, glancing towards the barracks.

_A Guardian spirit wields power over the cardinal elements._

_I know that, Zabimaru, but the properties of water zanpakuto are usually so reserved._

_It has been well over 500 years since a guardian spirit has fully manifested._

_What about Hyourinmaru?_

_His wielder has yet to fully master his Bankai._

Renji thought about the girl for a moment, remembering how high her spiritual pressure had gotten that afternoon. Kaida with a Bankai and that level of reiatsu could be a devastating combination.

_The wielders are often driven power man before their spirits fully mature. They are usually killed or disposed of._ Zabimaru warned, knowing that Renji might not have the guts to deal with Ame-no-mi-kumari and Kaida when the time came.

"I'll watch her carefully." Renji replied as he pushed away from the tree.

_We all will._

_

* * *

_

And there is chapter 6. I know that a lot of you were hoping for a huge battle and I hope I did okay! Please Review!


End file.
